Sheet glass may be produced by continuously supplying molten glass to an apparatus, and allowing the molten glass to cool and solidify while flowing downward from the apparatus in the shape of a strip. Disk rolls function as a pair of tensile rolls, and are used to hold and move the strip-shaped molten glass.
The disk roll is normally produced by fitting a plurality of ring-shaped disks cut from a millboard (sheet or base material) to a shaft (rotary shaft) to obtain a roll-shaped stack, and pressing and securing the whole stack via a flange disposed at each end of the stack. The outer circumferential surface of the disks serves as a molten glass transfer surface.
Since the disk roll transfers strip-shaped molten glass for a long time, the disk roll is required to have a low wear rate. The disk roll is also required not to contaminate glass due to dust from the surface.
Patent documents 1 to 3 disclose a disk roll that contains heat-resistant inorganic wool, mica, and clay.